


Scarves

by paintedpigeon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedpigeon/pseuds/paintedpigeon
Summary: In which Crowley discovers he likes knitting and Aziraphale gets a scarf.





	Scarves

Crowley couldn't sleep. He'd tried – on the ceiling, on the floor, on the wall, even on the bed. He'd even changed into a snake, but it hadn’t worked. He was too worked up about the morning. So now he was pacing instead.

In the corner of the room was a pile of wool (he'd never really got the hang of keeping it neat), all different colours jumbled up together and tied in bundles. It was the only untidy thing in the flat. Next to it, almost as big, was a rectangular-shaped thing, which if you looked closely was probably meant to be a scarf. The demon was very proud of it – it had taken months. He'd had to keep unpicking bits, especially when it had started turning into a triangle. He'd never tried knitting before, and it was harder than it looked. Still. He had to admit he could see why humans liked it.

Eventually the sky started to lighten around the edges. Crowley gave up. He couldn’t stand to wait any longer. He got dressed, gathered up the scarf and left the flat.

In Soho, Aziraphale was asleep.

There was a screech of tyres on the road outside and a knock on the door. “Oi! Angel!”

“Crowley?” He blinked blearily out into the rapidly rising sun. “What are you doing out at this time?”

“Are you wearing pyjamas? I thought you didn’t sleep?” He shrugged. “Thought I'd try it. Well come on in then.”

Crowley walked into the shop as Aziraphale, clad in tartan pyjamas, came down the stairs. “I was going to offer you coffee, but you seem jittery enough as it is.” He looked at a large bundle in his arms, but didn’t say anything.

“What can I do for you? I mean,” he added hastily, “There's nothing wrong with you being here this early, but you're not usually even awake at half past five.”

The demon looked on the edge of speech for a moment. Then, gathering his courage, he dumped the package unceremoniously in his arms and sat down.

“Wha–“

“For you.”

Aziraphale frowned and began to unwrap it. It was a rectangular-shaped thing. It seemed to go on forever. And had tassels at either end.

“Crowley, did you make this?”

“...maybe. It's a bit holey and oddly-shaped though.”

“It's lovely! It's got all these different colours and lovely tassels. No-one's ever made me a scarf before! And it's from you, which makes it even better!”

Then something occurred to him. “Is this why you called just to ask what my favourite colours were? It did seem rather random.”

He nodded.

Aziraphale sat down next to Crowley. “Hey! Look.” He draped it over their shoulders. “It fits on both of us at once!”

Crowley smiled, relief flooding through his body. “So you like it then?”

“Of course, my dear.”

“I thought... because of the holes...”

“But they make it better! Look,” he pulled the demon close, “we can snuggle under it and still see.”

“Have you got that book about the gruffalo with you?” He sounded hopeful.

“We're in my house, dear, of course I’ve got it. Why do you like that one so much anyway?” The demon shrugged. And so they snuggled up under the blanket-sized scarf and Aziraphale began to read.

* * *

Over the next few months, various more oddly-shaped knitted things appeared around Aziraphale’s and Crowley's homes. The demon had taken a liking to knitting, and in bright colours. He was very impressed with human ingenuity in inventing the craft.

Eventually they began to resemble objects. Aziraphale thought he recognised one as a bobble hat.

But he always went back to scarves.


End file.
